


Hot Cocoa and Snow

by DuaeCat



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Extra Treat, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/pseuds/DuaeCat
Summary: There are so many worse ways to get grounded during a blizzard. Ahsoka and Rex appreciate one of the better ones.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceyquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceyquill/gifts).



Ahsoka intended to slip through the door quickly to try and let as little heat out as possible, but the wind had other ideas. She tried to push it closed only for the wind to yank it out of her grip and slam it against the wall while snow gusted in freely. At least the place they were staying had a closed entryway to provide a buffer between the living space and the outside or else going in and out would be harder than it already was. She cursed under her breath as she got the door and shoved it again, trying to get it to seal. Not that it mattered much that snow was blowing in since it seemed that an entire bucket’s worth was dumping off her clothes and onto the floor. She snarled as the door refused to seal, looking down to figure out why and seeing that she’d tracked in enough snow to mound up in the doorway and block it from closing all the way.

“Where’d you learn that particular phrase? I think I’d remember overhearing something like that.” Rex spoke up to be heard over the wind, coat and hat shoved hastily on as he joined her in the entryway.

“Locals use it, and I see why! I’ll sweep the snow back if you shove the door.” Ahsoka was grateful for the help, she had been halfway tempted to use the Force to clear the snow and slam the door. Even if it was unlikely anyone would see anything with the storm, she was still cautious. She let the door slam back open and grabbed the broom in the entryway for just that purpose and started vigorously pushing it back away from the doorway faster than more could drift in, not bothering to wait for Rex’s response.

Between the two of them they got the door wrestled shut. Ahsoka didn’t waste any time shedding her snow-caked outer layers and hanging them on the pegs, shivering as she darted through the inner door. Rex had the small advantage that he wasn’t already chilled when he stepped out to help her with the door, but he also wasn’t nearly as bundled up and he didn’t waste any time following her.

“Please tell me those curses were just for the door and we’re through with this planet.” Rex closed the entryway door before too much of the heat could rush out into it, rubbing his hands briskly over his arms.

“Bad news with the good I’m afraid. We’re ready to pack up and leave, but this storm’s set to last at least another forty eight. Someone would have to be nuts to try and make it though, the winds get worse at the higher elevations and the snow scrambles all the instruments.” Ahsoka rubbed her hands together, blowing on stiff fingers to try and coax a little feeling back into them.

“I’ll start packing then.” Rex deadpanned, and Ahsoka smiled despite herself.

“The other good news, at least until it’s time to leave, we shouldn’t have to step foot from this place.” Ahsoka made her way to the heater, holding out her hands to the warm glow of it. She squeaked when she felt Rex hug her from behind.

“Good, you’re like ice.” Rex wrapped his arms around her, her cold back lekku lightly pressed between her mid back and his warm chest.

“That’s what I have you for, right?” Ahsoka sighed, relaxing into the hug.

“Among other things I’m sure you could find a use for.” Rex sounded amused and Ahsoka smiled. They had supplies and heat and there was no reason to rush out and if they couldn’t get out it wasn’t likely anyone else could show up. Two days shouldn’t be so bad.

 

* * *

 

“How are your feet still cold?” Rex asked incredulously.

Ahsoka hummed, wiggling her toes playfully where she’d managed to get one under the hem of his pants to press against his warm calf. “Talent.”

“That’s one word for it.” Rex didn’t pull away though and she counted it as a small victory. They were curled up together on the bench seat by the heater with one large blanket draped behind and another over their laps. Rex was still sipping on the last of his hot cocoa, Ahsoka had long since drained her mug and set it aside.

“There’s much worse ways to be trapped in together.” Ahsoka pointed out.

“And we’ve probably experienced most of ‘em. Don’t jinx us though.” Rex warned her and Ahsoka chuckled.

“Just saying. We have a real bed like this.” Ahsoka pointed out. It wasn’t huge, but compared to their bunks onboard ship it was wonderful

“You want to steal my body heat.” Rex reached out to tap his finger onto the tip of her nose. It had taken a long time, but slowly the lingering formality between them had melted away. There were still awkward moments, but Ahsoka treasured when they were able to relax into easy contact and touches without second-guessing themselves.

“I think the correct term is ‘share,’ and you’re plenty warm.” Ahsoka pointed out, relaxed and happy.

“I think I was right the first time.” Rex finished his cocoa and set the mug aside, gently tugging Ahsoka closer. She went willingly into his arms, tucking close against him as he fidgeted with the blankets to get them resettled around them.

“Mmhmm.” Ahsoka was willing to let him have the small victory. “I love you, you know.”

“I had some idea.” Even though he tried to keep the same light tone he’d had before, she could hear the emotion roughing Rex’s voice the way it did whenever they said the words out loud. “I love you too, ‘Soka.”

“Good.” Ahsoka leaned up a little to kiss his lips, tasting the last bit of sweetness from the hot cocoa and then settled back down, content to let the snow fall outside for as long as it wanted. The cold couldn’t touch them in here.


End file.
